divinafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rxchris/Divinas' In-game Events
Events are a daily occurrence on Divina. There are four different types of events: *System Events *Immortal (GM) Hosted Events *Envoy of the Immortal Hosted Events *Forum Events Here is the list of recurring events that happen in-game with complete information. System Events *Knowledge Master *Treasure Hunt *Ubajin Fiesta Immortal Hosted Events Descramble Event Host: GMs Information: Descramble event is where the GM zone chat the word in scrambled letters and the player is required to whisper the GM hosting the event the correct answer to win fabulous prizes. The answers are not case sensitive, but more likely you should whisper them with correct spelling. Words used in the event are all from Divina's In-game NPC,Item,Maps etc. Prizes: *Kuma Bear (Mini) x2 *Secret Elixirs x2 *Sidekick Book (Basic) x2 Event Time: *Thursday (7:00pm PDT/?????) *Friday (7:00pm PDT/????) *Saturday (7:00pm PDT/???) *Sunday (8:00am PDT/7:00pm PDT) *Monday (5:00am PDT/10:00pm PDT ) Find the Immortal Event Host: GMs Information: Find The Immortal event is where the GM hides anywhere in the game maps. They will first give out clues and the code you need to say to make them appear. They are hiding, so once you think that they are in that area, speak out the code and when GM unhide you will win the event. Prizes: *Kuma Bear (Mini) x2 *Secret Elixirs x2 Event Time: *???? Bring Me Event Host: GMs Information: Scavenger Hunt event is where the GM will require a certain item from monsters. Usually any number of certain drops from monsters. Potions or consumable items are not included in the list. Prizes: x100 pieces *Secret Elixirs x2 x20 pieces *Kuma Bear (Mini) x2 *Sidekick Book (Used) x2 *Brew Menu 2x Event Time: *Friday (7:00am PDT/???) Boss Rush Event Host: GMs Information: Boss rush event is where the GM look for 3 parties and will kill the lined monsters the GM are summoning. The event itself is easy, Just kill the bosses with your party in the quickest time possible and you and the party will win the event. Prizes: *Rare Weapon stone x3 Prize *Secret Elixirs x2 Prize Event Time: *Thursday (8:00am PDT/12:00am[24:00]) *Tuesday (12:00nn PDT/???) Baron Von Zilch &Summoning Event Host: GMs Information: The Baron Von Zilch event is where the GM summon the level 80 field boss monster. This event was made because the spawn time of Baron takes 48 hours or 2 days so in this event it will be summoned in all 3 channels everyday. They also summon Powerful Bosses in all channels in a specific map. Prizes: *No official prize. You will still receive normal Baron Von Zilch drops/Boss drops and Update Baron Von Zilch and other boss Tome. Event Time: *Everyday (11:00am PDT/????) (Baron Von zilch) *Thursday (7:00am PDT/????) (Powerful Bosses) *Friday (12:00nn PDT/????) (Powerful Bosses) Creature Tome Event Host: GMs Information: Creature Tome event is where the GM required a certain monster to appear in their presence. The monsters they required are all from the Creature tome. Sometimes they make a twist that they will hide in certain maps and you need to find them with the monster they are requiring the players to mimic. Ver 2: The required creature tome to be mimic will be paired, and players need to find a pair to join the event. GM will say 2 monster to mimic and it's up to you who will mimic those monsters. NOTE: You need to change your titles to your pair's name to win the event. Prizes':'' '''(any of the following items) *Kuma Bear (Mini) x2 *Sidekick Book (Used) x2 *Brew Menu x2 *Various Clothing Dyes x1 *Adaptation Candy x2 Ver 2: (each winner) *Sidekick Book (Basic) x2 *Secret Elixirs x2 *Adaptation Candy x2 Event Time: *Wednesday (9:00pm PDT/????) *Thursday (12:00nn PDT/????) *Thursday (9:00pm PDT/????) *Friday (8:00am PDT/9:00pm PDT) *Monday (12:00am PDT/10:00am PDT) Weekly PvP (1v1/Team/Survival) Host: GM Naga Time: Every Friday Information: Tournament styled event for PvP separated into levels. Prizes: *Winner: 3 Rare Enchantment Stones *Consolation: 3 Advanced Enchantment Stones *Extra Consolation: 2 Secret Elixir Event Time: *Friday (5:00pm PDT/????) Demon Radar Event (Bounty Event) Host: GMs Information: Demon Radar (Anomolous wormhole) event is where the Demon radar detected an anomolous wormhole. It will be in different maps and the event goal is to slay the suspicious looking monster while the GM fix the wormhole. Prizes':'' '''(any of the following) *Megaphones x3 *Battle EXP pill 1x *Secret Elixir 1x Event Time: *Wednesday (5:00pm PDT/????) *Friday (9:00am PDT/????) *Saturday (5:30pm PDT/???) *Sunday (9:00am PDT//??? ) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts